Heartless
by darkpaledin
Summary: Roger and Luna love each other, but will their love be allowed? HARDCORE ACTION!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanx 2 Kevin 4 helpin me reviz dis!

Chapter One

Hi! I am Roger. I live in Compton and am an orphan. I have a white skin (im not relly black tho, ok?) and have green eyes too. Since I live on the streets, I am also pretty thug, and like hard core music like Eminem, 50 Cent, and Kanye West. Because I am an orphan I live on the streets and I steal stuff in order to stay alive. This one time I saw this one fat lady in the street so I went to go steal her purse because I thought she probably had a lot of money in it. This is where the story begins, it is night time.

The fat lady had black hair and and was wearing these little yellow shoes that her feet were crammed into all tightly. she had a green purse that I wanted. She looked like Oprah. Anyways she had a bunch of gold chains around her neck. I ran really fast and grabbed her purse but then she hit me really hard. I fell over. She grabbed me with her fats hands.

"What you doing with my purse boy?" she roared meanly.

"Nothing." I said fervently.

"You can call me Ms. Brown" she said to me. I wanted to run away really badly but I didn't. "Are you homeless boy?" Ms. Brown asked. "You should come live with me at hogwarts!" she said happily. Mrs. Brown was also a witch and taught a class at the magical school Hogwarts.

I didn't really want to but I went with her anyways because I am homeless.

We soon got to her room at Hogwarts. We were just sitting around when all of a sudden the door knocked. I answered it. It was Brianna! (i hav had a crush on her since lik da 4th grad briana if ur readin dis i luv u!).

"OMG hi!" she said all happily because she was really happy to see me.

"Whats up?" I said cooly.

"Lets hang out!" she said all happily. I think she's totally into me.

"OK" I said. Then we left.


	2. Chapter 2

Well wjat do u guyz think? Hope u guyz like this one! Thx to my beta Kevin for spell check !

Chapter 2

Brianna and me walked down the streets of Compton. She was singing Mama Mia by Abba because she likes them a lot too. She is a really good singer and everything. She had sexy brown eyes and short brown hair. She was pretty tan too. Brianna is a witch and is in Slytherin and so am I. Anyways we were walking and I wanted to tell her that I liked her but I wasn't sure if she liked me because I think she likes this stupid jock fucker Gary.

"I heard that Emniem is signing CDs at Hogsmede today we should totally go!" Brianna said all excitedly.

"Ok cool" I said sort of shyly and I blushed because I was surprised and happy that she asked me out. I held her hand and she smiled at me. So we started to walk down the street towards Hogsmede so we could see Eminem. I brought one of his hit albums. I was so excited. But when we got to the town, something was wrong! People were dead EVERYWHERE. "Brianna what the fuk?" I said furiously.

"Omg I don't know!" she sadly said and shook her head. She was beginning to cry now. I put my arm around her to comfort her bravely.

"Brianna we have to get out of here or else we will die too probably!" I said bravely trying to protect her. I hoped that Eminem didnt die. The ground was all bloody there was blood on the buildings and dead corpses all over the place. We didnt know what to do. Suddenly someone starting coming. It was...the Mudcripz!

"No it can't be! I shouted." But it was too late. The Mudcripz had already began to cum. They pulled out there wands and guns and began to shoot at us when all of a sudden...a bunch of spells came and hit them! It was...MRS. BROWN!

"GIT AWAY FROM MY ROGER YOU HOOLIGAN FUCKERS!" she cried dramatically as she chased the Mudcripz away. She had an umbrella and was using it to cast spells (like Hagrid does in the moviez).

"Are y'all ok?" She asked me and Brianna.

"Ya I guess so." I said. I probably could have fought them all off but I was still glad that Mrs. Brown had come.

"Oh mah goodness gracius the headmaster best be hearin about this." Mrs. Brown said shaking her head all sadly. "Roger, we gotta go to Hogwartz now." I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

HAPY HALLOWEEN GUYZ! i hope you lik this chapter it took me awhile 2 write. P.S. NO FLAMING! stop flamming up my inbox haterz! Ur all just jelous!

Chapter 3

We were in Hogwarts now in Dumbledore's office. When we walked in Dumbledore was sitting on the sofa watching iCarly (tat show sux!)

"What is the meaning of this Ms. Brown?" He asked angrily because we interrupted iCarly.

"Mr. principal we hafta talk about the dire situation." she said wisely.

"Oh?" he asked still angry. But then suddenly someone came. Professor Flitwick came angrily into the room shaking his fists! He looked really angry, and behind him he was dragging a beautiful girl that I had not seen before. It was...Luna Lovegood!

"This young witch was graffiting during transformation class!" he shouted meanly.

"Basterd!" Luna yelled back. She had pale white skin and blue eyes that shone like diamonds. Her hair was blonde but now had pink streaks in it like Nikki Minaj. She also had on pink lipstick and was wearing short shorts and a super tight shirt. She had a fucking hot body too.

"Sup my name is Roger." I said to her.

"Hi, I'm Luna." She smiled at me seductively and winked at me.

"Let's get the fuk out of here." I said.

"Ok." She replied. We ran to the door and I pulled out my wand. Mrs. Brown, Dumbledor, and Flitwick all looked horrified.

"Enough of this tomfoolery!" Dumbledore shouted but it was too late.

"CROSIO!" I shouted and shot them with a bunch of spells from my wand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all shouted in unisen as they were thrown backwards by the spell. Then Luna and I ran down the stairs and went into the Slytherin common room together, holdin hands.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ATTENSEN SPECIAL MASSAGE B4 READING PLZ: NO HATERZ ALLOWED IN HERE. IF U ARE GOING TO FLAM ME ON MY FORM OR ANYWHERE ELSE TEN GET THE HEL OUT OF HERE! Thx 2 the cool ppl who give me sport and stuff tho, u guyz rock! Thx to my beta frend Kevin for speling n grammer hlep.

Chapter 4

Me and Luna were hanging out in the Slytherin common room (Luna became a Slytherin now) chilling with my friends. We were all playing Halo 3 on Xbox Live.

"Halo is so fukkin sweet." My friend Draco said. Draco used to be called Draco, but he joined a gang and everyone calls him D-Unit now. It also turns out that Hermione is his sister and her real last name is actually Malfoy. They were separated at birth, but realized they were related when they joined the same gang at Hogwarts. We call her Heezy. Well anyways, me, Luna, Heezy, and D-Unit were playing splitscreen Halo 3 multilayer. I was winning which made me happy but didn't surprise me because I'm really good at Halo. We were listening to sum Chris Brown in the background on a big blak boombox that had a picture of 50 Cent on it. Then we played some Grand Theft Auto 4. It was so gangster.

Later that day we were walking through the castle when I saw a poster on a wall. It said: FREESTYLE RAP COMPETITION HOSTED LIV BY EINIEM.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY." I gasped. Luna gasped too. M&M is my FAVORITE rapper of all time. He's the best. My favorite album of his is Relapse. I couldn't also believe that it was a rap competiton. I was a really good rapper too.

"YOU like eminem?" She asked. "I do 2!" I didn't know what to say. My head spun.

"I have to go!" I shouted. D-Unit and Heezy nodded in approval too.

"Let's go together!" Luna said to me, winking. I blushed. Luna had a sexy body and beautiful eyes that reminded me so much of Kesha's. I was a little nervous that she asked me out because she was so hot. I didn't know what 2 say.

"Hell yeah!" I roared. She smiled at me in a sexy way. "Heezy, D-Unit, you guys have to cum too!" Both Heezy and D-Unit were huge rap fans as well.

"Man tat sounds so fukkin sweet you dont even know dawg." D-Unit said to me.

"Ya, srsly." Heezy replied. We all went back up to the common room to get ready for the show which would start later that night. I was so excited. I couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: fuk da haters! no more flames OK or i will report all of u! BTW, happy thanksgiving, i hope u gays have a good one! THX 2 Kev 2 man for hlep!

Chapter 5

That night I spray painted my short hair blonde for the concert just like Eminem and put on 2 pairs of fake diamond earrings. Then I put on my black Saints Row 3 shirt and some ripped up jeans with chains on them and stuff. I was so fucking excited. Luna was also getting ready too. She had pink in her hair like Nicky Menaj and had on with lots of golden chains around her neck. She also had on this dress that Riana wore in this one picture (sned me a massage if u wanna c it). We rode our brooms to Hogsmede and got there fast. All of our friends were there waiting for us in a special booth that was reserved only for the most gangster students at the school. Even Mrs. Brown had come even though she was obviously not gangster. She had on a purple shirt dat said "Team Breezy" on the front. The crowd cheered when da person on the stage finally stopped singing and came down. Just then, Luna looked at me hottly.

"My turn." she said in an extremely fucking hot voice. I gasped.

"You rap?" I almost screamed. I couldnt fucking believe it. She smiled at me gangstersly and got up on the stage. The crowd cheered when she got up and went over to the microphone and began to sing "Holler Back Girl" by Gwen Stephanie. (BTW I DO NUT OWN GWEN STEPHANIE OR HER LYRICS!)

"UH HUH DATS MY SHIT, ALL DA GURLS STOMP YOUR FEET LIKE DIS

FEW TIMES BEN AROUND THAT TRACK

AND ITS NUT GONNA HAPPEN LIKE DAT

CUZ I AINT NO HOLLER BACK GIRL. I AINT NO HOLLER BACK GIRL

ohh ohh dats my shit dats my shit

ohh ohh dats my shit dats my shit

ohh ohh dats my shit dats my shit

ohh ohh dats my shit dats my shit

I herd dat you wer talkin shit

and you dntn think dat i would hear it

people hear you talkin like dat gettin errbody fired up"

I was so fucking impressed I couldn't believe it. When she got to the part about the principles and student teachers she put her middle finger up at a bunch of the teachers who had snuck into the concert to pretend they were gangster. After she had finished she came down to me and said "lets get the hell out of here" and pulled me away from the concert. We went to that one hotel in Hogsmede from the movie and started to make out on one of the beds. No one else was there since everyone was at the concert. She took off my pants and I took off her bra and we started to have SEX together.

"I love you soo much" Luna said to me while we did it. But then all of an suddenly gunshots went off down stairs.

"Luna! WTF!" I yelled at her. She shook her head sadly and said she didn't know. We put on our clothes all fastly and but it was too late. A fat man with a beard came into the room with a gun. He had on a shirt that said "Mud Cripz" on it in gangster writing. He had a basketball cap too that even had the golden sticker on the front of it. It was...HAGRID!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanx for the gud reviews guyz u rok! haterz suk! Also Kevin u rok 2! Sory 4 uploadin the on chapta earlier!

Chapter 6

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Hagrid shouted at us angrly pointing his gun at the two of us. But then Dumbledore came in with his wand out.

"The situation has been compromised!" He shouted wisely as he came. Professors Flitwick, Mcgongol, and Snape were with him too.

"NO IT HASN'T!" I shouted in. I pulled out my gun too now.

"Hagrid, why are you doing such ludacris (ludacris rox) things?" Dumbledor asked.

"Cuz Roger gets all da fukkin chicks!" Hagrid shouted sadly. "It fuckin sux! He is too cool for da rest of us!" he started to cry sadly. "My life is so unfair!" Hagrid obviously wasn't a gangster even though he had on a shirt that said Mudcripz on it. He was wearing shoes that said "Disney" on the side and had pictures of Mickey Moose on them. He was obviously just a straight edger who was just trying to look thug.

"You fucking poser." I said to him even though I was still naked. I was really buff and had a good body. Luna kept looking at me longly. "You try to kill me and my gf and then pretend to be a gangster? God why are u so fucking jealous of me?" I shouted. Hagrid put his gun up. But then Luna suddenly stepped in front of me.

"Luna Lovegood relieve yourself this instance!" Mrs. McGongal cried. But she didnt. I was stunned.

"I LOVE ROGER!" She screamed. "I don't care what you say, I would rather die than leave him!" She cried all dramatically then turned to me. "I just want to be with you!" She cried and hugged me sadly.

"Abra Kadabra!" I shouted, pointing my wond at hagrid. A bunch of magic hit him and he fell over bleeding. Professor Flitwick grabbed him by the hand and stormed out all huffily to take him to detension for trying to kill us. Then Dumbledor stared at us angrily.

"What are you doing!" He lamented croonly because we were naked.

"Uh, I jus wanted 2 show her something." I lied mysteriously to him.

"Fine." Snape said. "Go back to the school now." he said in a cold mean voice.

"I bid you good day!" Professor McGongal shouted and they all left.

Me and Luna made out for awhile and then we went back to the castle and decided to get lunch in the great hall. We were eating sum chicken with D-Unit and Heezy.

"Luna gurl you fucking rocked the stage." D-Unit complimented her.

"Yah." Heezy agreed. "And you are so lucky that you get to date Roger." She said excitedly but I pretended not to hear. Just then a boy with black hair and glasses came into the great hall with some other people.

"Who's that?" I asked as he walked to sit with some Hufflepuffs (dont u guyz think hufflepuff is the lamest house?). D-Unit got a pissed off look on his face then said to me

"That's Edward Potter" he grumbled. Edward Potter used to be named Harry but changed his name after he read Twilight since he thought he could get more girls that way. He also dyed his hair blonde because he is a straight edger now.

"What fucking straight edger." I snarked.

"Yah." Heezy sed happily. "Everyone thinks he's cool becuz he says hes the chosen one but he watches the suite life on Deck every night."

"What a fucker." I replied. We all nodded. I put my middle finger up at Edward and his friends. But then all of a sudden, Luna started to cry.

"Wuts wrong sweety?" I asked her in a concerned voice. But she wouldn't stop. Big tears were rolling down her pale face as she sobbed even more. Then she stood up crying and ran out of the hall in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope u guyz like dis one! PS: I wont put up da next chaptr until u give me 3 more gud revews OK. FLAMS DONT CUNT. Kevin roX! KW rox! BTW EVERY1 GO TO MY FORM DER IS A LINK ON MY PROFILE K

Chapter 7

I followed Luna out of the room. She had gone to the Slytherin commen room and was sittin in a chair crying.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Roger," she cried, "last year me and Edward did it and I lost my virginity!" she cried sadly. I gasped. I didn't know what to say. I thought about Edward and what a straight edger he was

"You fukkin slut!" I shouted. "How could you!"

"Roger its not true!" She yelled. "I love you more than da water in the ocean, I just want to be with you forever!" she screamed. But I had heard too much.

"Get the hell out!" I roared at her before I could beat her up just like Chris Born. Luna ran out of the room bursting into tears. I was so angry. I stormed out of the room and did so until I was back in my bedroom, sitting on my bed. I played sum Halo 3 online and sum battlefield 3 to take my mind off of everything. I was in the middle of an online match when all of a sudden a man came flying through my window on a broomstick! He had on a long black robe and jumped off and pointed his wand at me evilly. Before I could even do anything he shouted "Petrifico Totalo" and I couldnt move. He had on black and had a flat pale face and evil red eyes. It was the leader of the Mudcripz! It was...Voldemort!

"Rgoer, today you die!" he roared at me.

"Why?" I yelled back.

"Because you are the chosen one and must die!" He replied meanly.

"No I'm not!" I yelled in. "Edward is the chosen one! D-unit said so!" I cried sadly but in a gangster kind of voice.

"It was a lie!" Voldemort said in a pissed off way, "every1 was tricked into thinking Edward was the chosen one but it was really you all along! Soon you shall die!" he then got back on his broom and flew away laughing. I was so scared.

Soon I decided to go hang out with my gang, the Mudbloodz. When I got there D-Unit was singing a song by Kanye West and everyone else was moshing to it. There was Heezy, Ching Chong, but we now call her Changz now (get it lik chains). After her parents were killed in a drive by she became a gangster and moved to Slytherin. She had on a wifebeater and short jean shorts and a backwards baseball hat with a golden sticker on it. Ron was also there too. He was DJing and had black hair and cornrows on. He was pretty buff too. We call him Skittlez (get it like M&M lol) now. He was also in Slytherin now. Luna was in the Mudbloodz too but she couldn't come today cuz we didn't allow her in for doin it with a strait edger. We listened to tons of of Kanye West, R Kelsey, and 50 cent and talked about gang things. We did drugs like pot too.

"R you ok Roger? Heezy asked me comfortingly because of what Luna had did with Edward.

"Yah I guess so." I replied sadly even though I was still scared about Voldemore too.

"We should fucking go beat up Edward and da hufflepuffs." Skittlez said.

"Ya srsly hes such a poser" Changz said.

"Yah I no!" I yelled in. "Fuckin Voldemort came to my room and the fucker told me that im the chosen one! Edward is such a fukking poser he isnt even the fucking chosen one!" I shouted.

"Srsly." Changz said nodding intelligently. Everyone else did 2.

"Oh, BTW Brianna was killed in a driveby the other day. She nd Gary switched to huffelpuff and then they were killed on da way to 2 see Celiene Gomez in concert. Dumbledore already cemented there remains outside." Heezy told me. (A/N: BRIANA AD GARY I FUKIN HATE U! U SUK LEAV ME ALONE)

"Thats cool." I replied happilLY.

Then everyone left. I thought I was alone when suddenly Heezy came up to me.

"Roger" she said in a sexy voice. 'I want you." I wasn't really surprised cuz I had a good body and was a good rapper but the words she said next were the ones that I had not expected and not from her.

"I love you!" she cried.

I gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

AN. STOP FLAming about Changz ok! it was a mistak! Thanx 4 da help wif spelin Kev!

Chapter 8

I couldnt believe what had just been revealed. Heezy was looking at me longly with her hot fucking big brown eyes that were like Rihanas. She big boobs and was wearing this tight wifebeater that even showed them off. She also had on ripped up jean shorts with pink nail polish. But then I thought about Luna and how she had done it with Edward even though he's a total straight edger. But maybe she wasn't really a straight eger anymore? I thought that maybe she deserved a second chance after all. But suddenly...Heezy polled me close and we started to make out tightly in the common room!

"oh Roger I want you!" SHe moaned.

"Heezy fuk off! I love Luna and will no matter what she did!" I shouted angrily at her. Heezy burst into tears and left the room sadly. Later that day I went to transformation class with D-Unit, Skittlez, Professor Flitwick, and some other people. I was sitting in class turning a broomstick into a guitar when all of a sudden Luna came into the room! She started to do the single ladyz dance in front of everybody! I was so fucking impressed she had done it just for me.

"OMG Luna that was so awesome!" I said to her when she was done. She smiled at me with her beautiful blue eyes and we began to make out gangsterly in the middle of the classroom just like in American History X (c isnt dat sweet).

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW YOU DIMWITTED THUGS!" Mr. Flitwick shouted at us angstily. But we didnt care. We flipped him off and then left the room.

"I'm sorry for doing it with Edward." Luna whispered to me as we left.

"That's ok." I said back.

"I love you." Luna told me. Then we went back to the SLytherin common room, holding hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Sory this tok so longt o get out guyz ive had a lot of issus and stuff. PLZ GIVE GOOD REVEWS! ALso thx to Kev for spellchek :)))

Chapter 9

(LUNA"S POINT OF VIEW)

I was so glad that Roger took me back, he is the coolest most hottest guy I have ever known. He was even cooler than Emimen (c hes relly kool!) which was pretty fucking amazing. Well anyways, me and him went to the common room after we left the class. I was wearing this wifebeater thing with tons of gold chains on my neck. I also had on pink nail polish, and really super small short shorts that even showed off parts of my butt. All the straight edgers stared at us. Sometimes they would kall me a slut but I was just really thug (c luna isnt a ho or anytin ppl jus thik se is coz der jelus). Roger had on a jacket that said "Saints ROW 3" on it in gangster writing. he also had on ripped of jeans and a chain wallet he got from an Emniem concert. (i hav da walet massag me if u wanna c da pic) Soon we got to the common room. We pulled out some pot and began to get high. It was so dope. I put on some R kelly and then Roger even pulled out some beer and we began 2 drink too. We were so crunk and then...we began to take off our clothes!

"GET BACK TO CLASS YOU SNOBS." Mr. Filch yelled at us meanly coming in the room.

"Filch WTF" I shouted angrily.

"Get back to class this instance or im going to tell Dumbledore all about U KNOW WHAT" he resounded louudly in the room.

"BTW r you interested in my religion?" he asked. (in dis filch is a teasher nd is also jenovas witnes god deyr soo fukin anoyin)

"God your such a fucker." Luna snapped at him in a thug way. He looked scared because we were gangsters and was probably afraid we would beat him or something, so he went away. We started to walk back to class when all of a sudden my friend D-Unit came running up to me.

"OMG ROGER!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear the news?" he asked.

"No fucking tell me." I replied.

"Oh." He said. "Eminem replanned his concert." he said.

"omGSH" I SHOUTED HAPPILy. I was so excited.

"When is it?" Luna asked all happy too.

"He is going to cum tonight!" D-Unit told us.

We all gasped.


End file.
